Dreaming In Pixels
by Cody The Maverick
Summary: A collection of various poems inspired by the world of Wreck-It Ralph. Poems are spoiler-free unless otherwise indicated.
1. Brick And Broken Glass

The lights dim down  
as another last game finishes.  
They gather in the high-rise,  
hopeful for another story from Felix.  
Another one of his countless  
tales about  
how he will always be  
the hero.  
How I will always be  
the monster.

I long to be a part of them.  
But all they long for is  
a day in which I don't  
destroy their home.  
I see the fear on the faces of the Nicelanders as I tower above them.  
Forever afraid of the unknown.  
If only they could look past  
my hands of destruction.  
If only they would stop  
looking up at me  
and start  
looking within me.  
Beneath the tough exterior  
there lies  
a troubled soul,  
and one thing  
Felix can never fix:  
a broken heart.

30 years of torment,  
placed into a part  
I didn't want  
but had no choice  
except to play it.  
Countless quarters.  
Countless rampages.  
Countless medals.  
Countless freefall  
into the puddles of mud.  
Pure  
humiliation.

Shards of many  
a smashed window  
and many  
a broken brick  
litter the ground.  
Because when contact is made  
between brick and broken glass,  
it is never a pretty sight.

I know  
the windows must  
stay broken  
not because  
it's my job,  
but because  
I'll always be  
too afraid  
and ashamed  
to even glance  
at the face  
that stares back  
from within the glass pane.


	2. Bittersweet

The stinging laughter rains upon me  
as they carelessly destroy another kart  
I worked hours upon hours on.  
I'm forced into the mud  
as their cries begin  
"The game would be perfect if you didn't exist."  
"You'll never be a racer."  
"You're nothing but a malfunction."  
A mistake.  
A glitch.  
A weirdo.  
A reject.  
A freak.

I was programmed to race.  
coded, even.  
I just know it.  
But they don't.  
My arms and hair begin to flash  
as I glitch out once again.  
Do they realize I had no choice  
to be like this?  
That if it wasn't for a choice  
beyond my control,  
I could be normal  
like them.  
But I will never be normal.

I leave my stripped kart behind  
as I walk back alone  
to my mess of a place I call home.  
Their laughter stills echos off the mountains  
rebounding right back into my heart  
breaking it even further.  
A constant reminder  
of my nonconformity.  
My greatest shame.  
If only I didn't flash all the time.  
If only I was an actual character  
and not a reject.  
Then I could see myself in the starting lineup  
riding the sweetest candy kart  
and winning.  
Completly flash-free the whole way through.

But alas, my racer's dream shall remain a dream  
a far cry from the abusive reality I endure  
Never experiencing a chance to be one of them  
Forever stuck with the chance to be one of me  
A kind of one.  
And every lonely night I lie awake  
wondering what things would be like  
if they had turned out differently.  
But they didn't.

Until then  
I am the outcast.  
The outcast who looks at her mirror image  
with nothing but shame  
and sees nothing but a freak.  
The outcast who somberly wonders:  
"Can different ever be beautiful?"


	3. Broken Wrecker

I often hear their voices in my head,  
and begin to question the real me.  
"You're the just the bad guy," they all have said  
"and that's all you'll ever be."

I stare in the eyes of my reflection  
and a villain isn't in my face.  
But with them, can I ever make a connection?  
Will I, one day, find my place?

But then i take a second glace  
right into the face that stares back,  
realizing i have not a fighting chance  
so the glass I'm forced to crack.

A monster emerges from the break  
their screams of terror flood my mind  
because being one of them is a hard thing to fake  
when you're forced into being a solitary kind

Having no choice, the tears begin to fall  
as there are no "joys" to being me.  
And Niceland's prejudice, it has built a wall,  
the one wall I can't break easily.

Giving the mirror one final look and closing my eyes,  
exhaling deeply, i hang my head low.  
My life, it is just one big reason to cry,  
a life as the destructive, big fisted freakshow.

Each and every night i cry out alone  
but no one can hear my lament:  
"The Nicelanders don't fear me because I wreck their home,  
they fear me because I'm different."


	4. Falling Into Forever

And as I fell into forever

I heard the stars above

they laughed at me with mocking smiles

in voices devoid of respect and love.

And as I fell into forever

of my fate I was reminded

as I am the one who stands alone

and when it comes to normal, is blinded.


	5. Through The Eyes And Hands Of A Child

Author's Note: This is written in the POV of a young, 5-year old Ralph. This also follows the theory that Ralph and Felix are truly brothers.

My name is Ralph.  
But everyone calls me Wreck-it Ralph.  
They call me that because i always break stuff with my big hands.  
I don't like it when they call me Wreck-it Ralph.  
It makes me sad.  
I have a brother named Felix.  
He is a nice brother.  
But sometimes i think i annoy him.  
Felix has normal hands.  
And he has lots of friends.  
I don't have any friends.  
My daddy never lets me go out to play anymore.  
I used to play with Felix and his friends.  
Until we were playing tag one day and i fell on top of gene and broke his arm.  
I didn't mean to break his arm.  
But gene's mommy was very mad.  
She told daddy i couldn't play with them anymore.  
She said my hands were too big.  
But i really didn't mean to break gene's arm.  
So now i sit in my room all day.  
I look out the window and i watch Felix and his friends play.  
Sometimes they see me.  
When they see me they point and laugh.  
I don't like it when people laugh at me.  
But people laugh at me a lot.  
They laugh at me because i'm so big.  
They laugh at my big hands too.  
Sometimes i cry when they laugh.  
But then they laugh more.  
They call me names like destroyer and bigfoot.  
But i know i have only one name and it's Ralph.  
I sit in my room a lot.  
And when i sit i dream.  
I dream of friends.  
I dream of fun.  
I dream of not breaking stuff with my hands.  
The other night i couldn't sleep.  
So i walked to my window and i saw the stars.  
And i made a wish.  
I wished for normal hands.  
Because then i'd be able to run and jump and play without hurting anyone.  
I'd be able to play like a normal kid.  
I hope my wish comes true.


	6. Different Is What I'll Always Be

Different is what I'll always be,  
a wrecking riot, they all see,  
alone's how I stand,  
because of my hands.  
Different is what I'll always be.

Different is what I'll always be,  
a glitch that can never break free.  
I just want to race,  
and find my true place.  
Different is what I'll always be.

Someone out there is different too?  
Oh please, can you tell me it's true?  
Someone who won't flee  
at the sheer sight of me?  
Someone out there is different too?

Someone out there is different too?  
Are my lonely days gone and through?  
Someone who won't scoff  
'cause my code's a bit off?  
Someone out there is different too?

I'm different and I'm just like you,  
so now you don't have to feel blue.  
I'm bullied and feared,  
I've never been cheered,  
I'm different and I'm just like you.

I'm different and I'm just like you,  
and trust me, I've been in your shoes.  
They tease and they shout,  
I'm always left out,  
I'm different and I'm just like you.

We both can be different as one,  
together, we'll shine like the sun,  
although we stand out,  
I'm me, that's what counts,  
we both can be different as one!


	7. Ralph's Untitled

Whenever I see that face

I'm filled with a sense of fear.

Whenever they see that face

they flee from where it's near.

A face that longs for understanding

but a bad guy is all they see,

despite my attempts to think otherwise

because that face belongs to me.


	8. Masquerade (SPOILERS)

I was programmed to go fast,  
but one thing slows me down.  
Mirrors. And for one simple reason.  
I don't see myself in them.  
I see him.  
He cries out,  
"Hey, don't act as if i'm not here.  
Because I always will be."  
I stop and stare into my...his eyes.  
"Yeah, but they don't know that.  
And they never will."  
"Fat chance." he snaps back.  
"Do you honestly think  
you can keep up this charade any longer?"  
"Well, as long as you stay out of my sight, I can."  
But I begin to worry.  
If someone finds out,  
it could be my end.  
They already know enough of me...no, him...  
from the cautionary tale  
that's known the arcade over.  
I look back into the mirror again  
and for a moment  
my crown becomes a helmet...  
I blink and shake my head...  
I'm just seeing things, I say.  
But as I walk off,  
my reflection still calls.  
A whisper in the dark.  
"Stop pretending, King Candy...be turbo-tastic again..."


	9. Brace For Impact (SPOILERS)

_I am bad, and that's good..._  
You can never run from who you are.  
I should have been happy with how the world perceives me.  
But I never was,  
and now I never will be.

_I will never be good, and that's not bad..._  
You can't be something you weren't meant to be.  
The world wasn't happy with who I am,  
but it was their problem,  
not mine.

_There's no one I'd rather be than me..._  
All you have to do is stay true to yourself.  
I am different. Unique. Special.  
If only I could see that earlier,  
but now it's too late.

The one soul who believed in me...  
Now I give up my life  
to save hers.

_**"You're my hero."**_

I brace for impact.


	10. These Hands Of Mine

I've tried to believe that they're a gift.  
But honestly, they're anything but.  
Breaking anything they come across.  
Everything they touch becomes  
simply  
wrecked.

I hold them out  
and people shudder and back away,  
afraid I might crush them.  
That's why I've never been hugged.  
I promise I'd be gentle if I ever did,  
but others are still scared of apporaching me,  
their perception skewered by my programmed role  
believing all they can do is destroy,  
harm,  
wreck.

If I was one of them I wouldn't have this problem.  
They wouldn't flee or be afraid.  
But alas, I am me,  
and away they run.

Maybe someday they'll do more than destroy.  
They'll save,  
hold,  
protect.

But until then  
I've started to believe they they're a curse,  
which is easy to believe  
because everyone else thinks that way, too.


	11. Vanellope's Lullaby

As I sing this lullaby

dream the greatest dream,

soon you'll race alongside them

and be part of the team.

Don't listen to what they say,

just keep your heart true,

and soon you will discover

the hero within you.


	12. Two-Way Mirror

You have a home and friends that adore you.

You get medals and pats on the back.

You have pies and parties in your honor.

You have a magic hammer that fixes all your trouble.

You're invited.

Wanted.

Loved.

Everyone is always happy to see you.

You're always in the light.

* * *

I have a dump and people that fear me.

I get screams and insults behind my back.

I have bricks and mud in my face.

I have huge, freakish hands that cause nothing but trouble.

I'm uninvited.

Unwanted.

Unloved.

No one is ever happy to see me.

I'm always in the darkness.


End file.
